


Specter of the First Padawan

by Qurinas



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-13
Updated: 2003-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon has been struggling with specters of the past and Obi-Wan has noticed. At a loss for what to do about it, Obi-Wan launches a devious plan to bring his Master's emotions out so that they can both deal with them before they destroy whatever chance they might have for a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specter of the First Padawan

Qui-Gon Jinn slowly paced about the living area of the suite he shared with his former Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The two men still shared quarters, even in light of Obi-Wan's knighthood, and neither had any intention of that changing.

The two men had begun their romantic relations in secret while Obi-Wan was still Qui-Gon’s Padawan. Their relationship took on a whole new degree of seriousness when Obi-Wan’s Master was nearly killed at the hands of Darth Maul on Naboo. Shortly after their return to Coruscant, when Qui-Gon had recovered sufficiently, Obi-Wan was officially knighted and his former Master was allowed to take Anakin Skywalker as his new Padawan Learner.

“My Padawan is definitely up to something,” Qui-Gon muttered as he paced before shaking his head and correcting himself. “My former Padawan.” Stopping in front of the large window that looked out over the galactic capital’s skyline, Qui-Gon began to ponder. “Though I guess the question isn’t, is he up to something? The question is, what is he up to?”

Calling upon the Force to calm himself, Qui-Gon continued to speculate on what Obi-Wan could be planning. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his lover. He did. Implicitly. It was just that with his lover's rather unique perspective, the older Jedi wasn’t sure he was prepared for whatever surprise Obi-Wan had in store for him.

Minutes turned to hours as Qui-Gon watched the sun set and mulled things over in his mind. Obi-Wan would most likely be returning to their suite soon and hopefully then he would get the answer to his question - whether he was ready or not.

 

* * * *

 

The sun had just set when the dashing young man stepped from the grounds of the Jedi Temple to enter the series of skyways nearby. For the first time in recent memory, Obi-Wan Kenobi was not dressed in his robes and tunic. He was instead dressed in a tight black leather tunic and matching pants. He wore a blaster on his hip and his lightsaber was hidden from view in the top of one of his specially made boots.

His palms were damp with sweat and his heart was racing as he walked along toward the speeder waiting to carry him to his meeting. He had needed to participate in a number of very shady dealings in order to achieve his objective. But even worse than the likelihood of discovery and the potential censure by the Jedi Council over it, Obi-Wan was much more nervous about how his lover would react.

Climbing into the speeder, he struggled to dispel his doubts. You are in too deep now to give up, he admonished himself as he powered up the craft and zoomed away from the Temple.

The flight was short but treacherous. The lower into the city he flew, the more congested the traffic became. Since his meeting was near the bedrock level of the city, only his Force ability kept him from being involved in several collisions by the time he found a place to park the craft and climb out.

Touching the Force, he reached out with his senses carefully and methodically searching out any possible dangers. Tightening his focus, he directed his senses to narrow for any danger directed at him, for this area of the planet was rife with criminal activity and violence. Danger coursed through the air in a nearly palpable way, almost like traces of smoke wafting by.

Unclipping the leather snap holding his blaster down, Obi-Wan swaggered down the street. As he walked, he did his best to keep from making eye-contact with anyone on the crowded street while at the same time acting as if he owned everything around him and it would be a dangerous thing to dispute his “claim”.

After about five minutes of nerve-wracking, albeit uneventful, walking, Obi-Wan arrived at the predetermined meeting place. The building his supplier had chosen was a warehouse the man had used in the past to store some illegally trafficked and copied holodramas.

Although he was dealing with someone who was clearly a smuggler and circumvented the law on a regular basis, Obi-Wan still was a Jedi. He would never have worked with, let alone provided profit to, someone who was responsible for truly heinous acts.

Slowly he opened the door to the building and peered inside. The area was quite large and filled with stacks and stacks of various containers, pallets and loose goods. The room was dim but he could make out the silhouettes of three figures standing against the right wall. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him as his fingers reached down to rest on the butt of his blaster pistol.

“Ben!” the figure in the center exclaimed. “You’re late. I was beginning to fear you might have reconsidered our arrangement.” Stepping away from the other two figures, a man in his late forties approached Obi-Wan. He was slightly round at the middle but had arms and legs that were huge and well muscled. He wore his graying hair cut brutally short and he had an array of weapons strapped at various places on his body over and inside his flight-coveralls and nerf-hide jacket.

“You couldn’t have truly believed that,” Obi-Wan answered with a smile. “Not after all I’ve gone through to get someone to broker this deal for me.”

The man shrugged in mock friendliness. “No, of course not. But one never knows. Stranger things have happened.”

“Who are they?” the young Jedi asked as he gestured with his chin toward the other two figures.

“Just a little protection,” the smuggler said with a grin. “Nothing to worry about.” His grin disappeared and his gaze grew hard as he stared at Obi-Wan. “Unless, that is, you aren’t going to make good on our deal. I put up a lot of credits on your behalf.”

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan answered confidently. “No, I'm prepared to give you payment in full as previously agreed upon.” Slowly, he reached one hand into the pouch on the opposite side of his belt from his blaster and pulled out a credchip and a datapad.

With a wide smile, the smuggler walked across the room to a very large crate already loaded onto a repulsorsled. He waited for Obi-Wan to join him before he pulled the lid back so that his customer could inspect the contents.

Obi-Wan nearly gasped in surprise as he stared at the contents of the crate. It was perfect. Hiding his emotions as best he could, Obi-Wan concentrated on inspecting his new property and making sure everything was in order before he reclosed the crate.

“It seems everything has been delivered as promised,” Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly as he held out the data pad to the smuggler. “As agreed upon, there are instructions on that pad on how to claim the three impounded freighters I pledged as payment and the sterilized credits you'll need to register them legally.”

“It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Ben,” the older man said with a wide grin before he retreated from the warehouse leaving Obi-Wan with his prize.

Moving cautiously and attentive to any would-be thieves lurking about, Obi-Wan moved the repulsorsled from the building and loaded his very precious and very expensive cargo into his speeder. Almost before he knew it, Obi-Wan was hurtling through the Coruscant night, a huge smile on his face and his mind a whirl of anxious plans for presenting his surprise to his former Master.

 

* * * *

 

Qui-Gon Jinn was in deep meditation when something pulled him from it. As he slowly rose from his cross-legged position before the large window, he ran his hand over his bearded chin and reached out with his senses. Through their bond, he could feel that Obi-Wan had returned and was now awaiting him in their bedchamber.

Something about the young man’s mood filled the older Jedi with a great curiosity. Looks like I'm about to find out exactly what Obi-Wan's been plotting the past few days, Qui-Gon thought. With a last look out at the Coruscant sky, he drew his robes about him and moved toward the bedroom.

The door sliding open at his approach revealed only darkness beyond. Qui-Gon stepped inside, allowing the door to close behind him as he cast his still adjusting eyes about the dark room until something registered in them. In front of the bed he shared with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon’s eyes settled on a silhouette he assumed had to be that of his lover.

As his vision focused in the gloom, he corrected that assessment. The figure shrouded in the shadows was too tall and too broad with hair that was as dark as the night itself and ran long and straight over the person’s shoulders. Instantly Qui-Gon’s hand dropped to his belt and he drew his lightsaber. Snaphiss. The room was bathed in an eerie green light revealing the full features of the man in front of the bed and Obi-Wan seated in the corner of the room.

“Xanatos,” Qui-Gon muttered. “How?”

“Have I done something to displease you, Master?” Xanatos asked.

The voice was one the Master recognized but carried a sincerity he was unsure he had ever heard from his first Padawan. Qui-Gon was speechless as he stared at the man before him. First, Xanatos was dead. He had jumped to his death after his failure to kill Master Yoda. And, even if he had somehow survived, how could Xanatos even consider asking such a question? Mouth agape, Qui-Gon was still staring when he noticed there were some things that were quite out of place.

Xanatos stood before him clad in the light brown robes of a Jedi Padawan and, behind his right ear, hung the length of braid Qui-Gon had threaded his own hair into when he had selected Xanatos as his Padawan Learner. He also noticed that Xanatos’ cheek was smooth and soft and did not bear the scar in the shape of the broken ring that had been the final sign of their failed relationship.

Realizing that his lover’s observations had brought him to the proper conclusion, Obi-Wan stood and came to stand next to him, placing a reassuring hand on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “I know this is not something you ever expected to be able to confront,” Obi-Wan began as he slowly reached out with his other hand to touch the hand that still held the thrumming lightsaber. “I know there are things you wanted to say to him, things you wanted to share with him, that you never got a chance to.”

Sheepishly, Qui-Gon released the trigger on his blade sending the room back into darkness. “Obi-Wan…” he began but the young knight cut him off.

“Think before you rebuff me, Love,” he whispered. Leaning closer, he brought his lips so close to Qui-Gon’s ear that the Jedi Master shivered as Obi-Wan’s hot breath caressed it. “I want our relationship to be ours and only ours. This is the one night you have to deal with the specter of your past. Do what you need to do, say what you need to say and share with him what you will. Then we can let the past return to where it belongs and we can live the future without regrets.”

Question after question raced through Qui-Gon’s mind. Foremost was who was this person? Reaching out with the Force, the Jedi Master did not sense any remnants of the shattered bond he had shared with Xanatos. In fact, he sensed no life at all in the figure standing before him wearing Xanatos’ face. Could this Xanatos be some kind of automaton or droid, Qui-Gon asked himself. But without an answer immediately evident, he let his thoughts continue on.

Grasping the hilt of Qui-Gon’s saber, Obi-Wan then used the hand on his shoulder to gently push his lover forward. Taking two steps, Master Jinn stopped to stand mere inches from Xanatos. Both men stood staring into each other’s eyes and minutes passed wordlessly as thoughts ran through Qui-Gon’s head. He tried to quantify exactly what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. What words can I use to express everything there is to say? he pondered.

Obi-Wan crossed the room, dropping into a chair about a meter away from the foot of their large bed. As he observed Qui-Gon and Xanatos, Obi-Wan waited to see what would happen. He had done much to make sure Xanatos was close to the original as he could be, going as far as to steal records of him from the Jedi Archives, among other things. But nothing could have prepared Obi-Wan for what he saw next.

Without either man ever breaking the silence between them, Xanatos leaned in and pressed his lips against Qui-Gon’s. The kiss began tentatively and it looked for a moment like the Jedi Master would pull away. But instead he pressed into the kiss, his tongue snaking out to meet with Xanatos’.

After a moment, Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Xanatos, who pressed himself against his body, deepening the embrace. Two sets of strong hands began to slowly wander over arms, backs and shoulders. As the passion of the kiss grew, so did the pressure of the caresses. Their heads danced about while their tongues and lips explored at a fevered pace until suddenly it was no longer enough and Qui-Gon pushed Xanatos to the bed. He lay down atop him as soon as he had settled on the bed, covering the black-haired man’s body with his and relishing the swell of the erection pressing against his abdomen.

Xanatos spread his legs to allow Qui-Gon to settle more comfortably against him, the position now pressing his engorged penis against the Master's. Arching his hips, he swallowed Qui-Gon's moans before breaking their kiss and moving his lips to latch onto Qui-Gon’s ear.

Obi-Wan felt himself growing hard as he watched, still somewhat shocked at this turn of events. I thought they would talk, or even end up fighting, yelling or screaming. But I never would have expected this would happen. Obi-Wan chuckled softly at the thought but neither Qui-Gon nor Xanatos seemed to notice. I guess they did have some feelings they needed to work out, Obi-Wan thought amusedly. Not that I'm complaining…

Reaching down, Obi-Wan slowly ran his fingers over his hardening shaft through the thick fabric of his breeches. He teased himself as he watched the familiar passion rise in the man he loved as he kissed and caressed Xanatos. Sliding his hand down inside his waistband, Obi-Wan ran his fingers over his member before wrapping his hand around it as he watched the two lovers on the bed pull off each other's clothing and toss it aside.

Moving to kiss down Xanatos’ chest, Qui-Gon slowly ran his tongue over a turgid nipple. Xan arched into his touch, moaning and shifting his hands to tease over his former Master’s naked back. The nails tracing lightly over the sensitive flesh made his breath hitch in his throat and Qui-Gon relished the feeling for a moment before continuing downward. His lips stopped for a moment on Xanatos’ navel before moving on to touch the erect cock just under his chin. Placing a gentle kiss on the head, his tongue slid out to run along the thin slit already beginning to leak in excitement. Slipping the shaft past his lips, Qui-Gon began to suck, lightly at first but then with more pressure and speed as both their passions built. Soon he could hear Xanatos panting, his breaths shallow and throaty.

Rising from his chair for just long enough to slip out of his robes and drop all of his clothes to the floor, Obi-Wan sat back down in his chair, enthralled by the scene before him. He absently stroked himself as he watched his lover move his mouth frantically over Xanatos’ cock.

After a few moments, Xanatos reached out his hand to Obi-Wan, beckoning him to come closer. Reluctantly, he stood and moved over to kneel on the bed by Xanatos’ head. He glanced over at Qui-Gon, trying to discern if there was any reservation in his lover’s eyes, but saw nothing but passion in the blue eyes as his head bobbed up and down over Xanatos’ hard shaft.

Xanatos reached up to grip Obi-Wan’s ass and he moved willingly towards the open mouth. The fluid pooled at the tip was lapped up before Obi-Wan's cock slipped fully into the fallen Padawan’s mouth, Xanatos’ stopping only when his lips touched the soft curls above Obi-Wan’s penis.

With a skillful tongue, Xanatos worked over Obi-Wan’s engorged penis. After several minutes, Xanatos’ attention to his task was starting to wane. His hips started thrusting up to meet Qui-Gon’s mouth as his orgasm began to course through him, curling his toes with the intensity of his pleasure.

Feeling the first pulse of Xanatos’ release hit the back of his throat, Qui-Gon pulled back a bit to allow the rest to pool in his mouth. Savoring the taste, Qui-Gon seductively licked his lips as he stared into Obi-Wan’s eyes as Xanatos panted beneath them coming down from his orgasm. Moving over on his knees, Qui-Gon leaned in to kiss Obi-Wan. His mouth opened and his tongue snaked out to meet Obi-Wan’s as they kissed passionately, the taste of Xanatos’ release still fresh on his lips.

As their tongues danced, Qui-Gon felt movement beneath him a moment before he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders. The pressure pushed him out of the kiss and forward to lie on the bed face down. His back was showered with kisses and Xanatos pushed his legs apart, tracing a finger around the soft flesh of his entrance.

Obi-Wan reached over to grab the tube of lube off their bedside table. Uncapping it, he leaned over Xanatos’ shoulder and squeezed some out onto Qui-Gon’s anus, being sure to leave a generous amount that Xanatos could spread over his fingers to coat and stretch the master’s opening. He heard the Jedi Master gasp at the feel of the cold gel against his ass.

Squeezing some into his own hand before tossing the tube aside, Obi-Wan then began rub it over his cock. He watched as Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder at Xanatos. At first he though his master was going to move but he leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder. They communicated across their bond, Obi-Wan sending him feelings of comfort and support as Qui-Gon expressed his reservations and fears.

Qui-Gon seriously contemplated the situation for several moments as Xanatos continued to tease and stretch the soft puckered flesh between his cheeks. With a resigned smirk, Qui-Gon rested his forehead against the bed and felt, more than saw, Obi-Wan move behind Xanatos.

After using the rest of the lube on his hand to coat his shaft, Xanatos placed the head of his penis against Qui-Gon’s oiled ring, pressed his hips forward and felt himself slide into his body. When he had fully sheathed himself, Xanatos pressed his hips firmly against Qui-Gon’s ass as he felt Obi-Wan teasingly stroking his hole.

Qui-Gon groaned as he felt Xanatos’ thick member impaling him, fighting the desire to push back as he sensed Obi-Wan still shifting behind Xanatos.

Coating his hand with some of the lube he had applied to his penis, Obi-Wan used his fingers to spread the oil inside Xanatos’ body and stretch the tight ring. When his partner was prepared, Obi-Wan pressed his cock firmly against his opening and thrust inside as Xanatos moaned deeply.

Both shifting slightly, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon allowed Xanatos to control the encounter by moving his hips back forth. With each stroke, he eased Obi-Wan out of his ass and slid himself further into Qui-Gon’s before repeating the glorious cycle. Moans and grunts echoes through the room as Xanatos set the pace of their lovemaking. Reaching his hand to grip Qui-Gon’s long hair, Xanatos pulled his head back and leaned down until his former Master’s ear was resting beneath his lips and began whispering to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan listened at first, intrigued by the loving, yet surprisingly dirty things the ebony-haired man said to his lover. But then, he began to hear things that sounded more like confessions and he turned his attention away. Not wishing to intrude on this private moment between master and apprentice, Obi-Wan turned his attention to caressing Xanatos as opposed to listening to him.

Xanatos' whispered declarations continued as the three men moved in tandem, their arousal building with each stroke. As the three men's passions built, their bodies became slick with sweat, their breathing became heavy and their muscles tensed.

When he felt Xanatos tightening around his member, Obi-Wan grunted and grabbed his hips before thrusting harder into him. After only a few more strokes, his orgasm ripped through him and his release pulsed into the body beneath him. Feeling his own release bathing his penis as he softened, still inside Xanatos, Obi-Wan shuddered in pleasure before feeling himself slide out.

No longer encumbered by Obi-Wan's body behind him, Xanatos increased his pace, slamming into his former master. Overcome by his now urgent need, Xanatos thrust his hips forward again and again, the sound of his flesh slapping against Qui-Gon’s buttocks. A few moments later, he let out a deep moan and gave one last thrust as he came.

With Xanatos still rigid inside him, Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan shifting around on the bed. He saw his lover’s green eyes looking up at him as he crawled beneath him and wrapped his lips around the hard cock dangling before him. He watched as Obi-Wan enthusiastically worked his mouth over his stone hard cock. Clenching his sphincter around Xanatos’ now half-flaccid member, Qui-Gon groaned with pleasure. Moving his hips only slightly, he urged his orgasm on.

Obi-Wan sucked hungrily and moaned as he felt Qui-Gon’s orgasm splash against the back of his throat, accompanied by a lustful and satisfied moan from the older man as he slumped forward away from both of his former Padawans.

Moving to wrap their arms around each other, the three men took turns gently kissing each other. Losing track of time, their kisses and caresses faded until they just held each other in silence.

 

* * * *

 

Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Xanatos dressed and left the suite in silence. Though not uncomfortable, it was still a bit unnerving for Obi-Wan to know that his master had specific intentions but that he was not privy to that information. Years of training had the padawans instinctively following Qui-Gon as the three had made their way through the bowels of the Jedi Temple.

Finally, it occurred to Obi-Wan where they were heading - the water system. After entering the chamber itself, Obi-Wan recognized it as the place they had battled during Xanatos attacks against the Temple. This was the place where he and Qui-Gon had assumed that Xanatos had chosen suicide over capture and prosecution for his crimes, only to find out later he had survived.

Taking Xanatos by the hand, Qui-Gon led him to the thin catwalk that hung over the swirling basin that filtered water out of the Temple. Taking Xanatos into his arms, he leaned in to kiss him gently. As their lips parted, Qui-Gon gazed into Xanatos’ eyes as Obi-Wan stood in silence a few meters away.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Xanatos began. “You don’t know how much I wish that things could have turned out differently.”

“I wish that as well, Xani,” Qui-Gon answered with a sad smile. “Sadly, that was not the will of the Living Force.”

Xanatos nodded. “All the pain that I caused you and Obi-Wan. I wish there was a way for that to be undone.”

A warm, gentle smile came to his lips. “Xanatos, your wish is a valid one. But, we can not change the past, only grow from it.”

Xanatos gave a sagely nod in response. “Thank you for everything, Master. Even having this one day to express my love and share myself with you has meant more than I could ever have imagined.”

Leaning in for one last kiss, Qui-Gon planted his lips on Xanatos’. Giving his former Master a last firm embrace, Xanatos stepped from the catwalk and disappeared beneath the surface of the swirling water.

Staring at the water for several long moments, Qui-Gon considered all that had happened that day. He was overwhelmed by all that his love had given him and understood why he had been sneaking around of late. The only question that remained was - how?

Qui-Gon Jinn strode down the stairs and walked purposely over to Obi-Wan before taking his hand to begin making their way back to their suite. Obi-Wan kept glancing over as they walked through the winding corridors.

“Well?” Obi-Wan finally asked.

Qui-Gon arched his eyebrow in a quizzical response but said nothing.

“Aren’t you going to ask me…well…anything?” Obi-Wan added, somewhat frustrated.

“About what?” Qui-Gon inquired with a subtle smirk that admitted he knew exactly what his lover was asking about.

Obi-Wan reached up with his other hand and playfully thumped the older man on the shoulder with a half-closed fist.

Mockingly, Qui-Gon reached over to rub his shoulder. “All right, all right.” He changed his expression to convey a more serious demeanor. “Obi-Wan, however did you manage such a thing?” Qui-Gon asked, his tone flat and deadpan.

The younger man wrinkled his brow as he stared at Qui-Gon. “Well, despite the insincerity of your question, I know you are dying to know whether you admit it or not. So, I’ll tell you.”

“If that is what you believe, young Jedi, do as you feel you must,” Qui-Gon responded with a near infuriating smugness.

“I learned of a technology that could infuse CP-48 servitor droids with memories and personality traits from specific people. Assuming, that is, that you could supply the droidmakers with something they could extract enough of a DNA sampling from to break down to use for the programming,” Obi-Wan explained.

Now Qui-Gon was actually a little confused. “How did you acquire a sample of Xanatos’ DNA?”

Obi-Wan stopped in the empty hallway and guided Qui-Gon to do the same. Standing before the master and lover he adored, Obi-Wan was unsure and perhaps even a little frightened over what he was about to admit. “I hope I have not gone too far, Qui-Gon," he said, finally. "But I took several strands of Xanatos’ hair from the memento box that you kept hidden in your old things and copied a few data files from your journal regarding Xanatos departure from the Order and his death to augment it.”

At first, Qui-Gon's response was anger and even outrage at what his lover had done. He had invaded his privacy and allowed the Force only knew who to read his most private and sincere thoughts that he had poured into his journal.

Obi-Wan stood in silence and gave Qui-Gon’s hand a reassuring squeeze as he allowed his lover to consider what he had just admitted. As the Jedi Master churned through theses thoughts, his anger and feelings of betrayal quickly began to subside.

As he opened himself to the bond he shared with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon came to realize his lover had done everything for the benefit of their relationship and his partner’s well-being and peace of mind. Qui-Gon had to admit that feelings of guilt and questions surrounding Xanatos had a profound impact on his life and by extension his relationship with Obi-Wan. This had probably been the best thing that could have happened, for both of them, and he owed it all to Obi-Wan.

Leaning in slowly, Qui-Gon placed a soft kiss on Obi-Wan’s lips. Slowly, his tongue crept out to part Obi-Wan’s lips and gently glide over his tongue. They kissed softly and passionately for a few moments before Qui-Gon pulled away and continued walking.

“I do have one more question, my love,” Qui-Gon said after they had been walking for a couple of minutes.

Sensing the humor in his tone, Obi-Wan smiled. “And what might that be?”

“Pleasure droids, especially ones as life-like and realistic as that one, cost a small fortune. So, unless they raised the stipend they give to Jedi Knights without my realizing it, I would imagine such a thing was well outside of your financial means.”

“Well, Master, one does as one must, as a wise Jedi once told me,” Obi-Wan quipped.

“I will take that to mean that it is far better that I not know the answer to that question.” Qui-Gon replied, turning to flash Obi-Wan a grin.

“That would go without saying, my former Master,” Obi-Wan answered.

Qui-Gon nodded and let a slow chuckle escape him. He then turned his attention to how he would repay his lover - for the delight he had shown him but even more so for the moment of terror he had experienced at the first sight of Xanatos.

But Qui-Gon Jinn was a highly experience Jedi Master, after all, so he was quite sure he would find an appropriate way to both reward and punish Obi-Wan Kenobi.


End file.
